


Love potion? (I don't need it)

by Hyunjingum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fantasy, M/M, The other members are only mentionated, Witchcraft, Witches, coven - Freeform, love potion, sOFT EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjingum/pseuds/Hyunjingum
Summary: Felix just wanted to make Woojin fall in love with him and he had a big and stupid plan.And it went more wrong that he thought.
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Love potion? (I don't need it)

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good in english and isnt my first language so don't mind my typos and everything,,, please

Felix looked at the pot in front of him, which contained a very dark blue liquid with some bubbles. The boy wasn’t as good in potions as Jisung, his roommate. He was a tasseography witch, but he knew that the color was far from the correct one, it was supposed to be pink, a light and beautiful pink, but instead he had a dark blue that seemed awful.

"This is bad” he whispered, glancing over to his grimoire where the ingredients were written. He bit his lower lip, trying not to cry. Felix was feeling so stupid at that moment. 

The blonde was in his room, his heart beating fast while he tried to overcome the important potion that he was doing. In his poorly effort, he added more pearl dust because why not? It was pink. With the thought that the dust could change the color and magically make it work, he put a lot. And it was seriously a lot. 

At first, the potion did turn into a pink color but then more bubbles appeared and slowly the potion turned black. Completely black. 

“Shit!” Felix cursed, his eyes wide open, only getting to take one step back before the whole potion exploded in a loud sound and with enough strength to make him fall on the ground painfully. 

The room was gross; the walls spattered with some of the black liquid, the ground, oh boy, Chan is going to kill him and Jisung is going to help Chan do so. His pot was broken but the worst was his grimoire.

“Fuck, no, no” Felix groaned, and his eyes began to tear up. The grimoire was dirty and probably teared too; Witches always said that the grimoire was all what a witch should have and take care of, and he failed in such an easy task. 

He was a failure, a fool who wanted to do something right but ended up doing his worst; ruining everything. He was so lucky that the coven was on a trip.

Felix wanted to do a love potion to make his crush finally fall in love with him. It wasn’t clever to give that kind of potion to someone; in fact, it was forbidden but he was hopeless; maybe if this crush on the oldest witch in his coven could disappear... If his curiosity hadn’t been that big and he hadn’t read Woojin's empty cup of tea, everything could have been different.

But there he was. In a messy room, all dirty and silently crying because he was a terrible witch compared to the rest of the coven. He loved his coven but didn’t deserve to be in it.

“What happened?” The door of his room suddenly opened and a familiar face full of worry appeared in front of his eyes. His luck was very bad that day because Woojin was there, looking at him now surprised. “Lixie?”

  


_"Someone. He loved someone."_ That was what the cup of tea said. " _They are going to be together."_

  


Felix looked at his hands with a pout. He wanted to cover his face; he felt so ashamed; but he couldn’t do that since his hands were dirty with the black liquid. 

“I created a mess, didn’t I?” The blond one sobbed, scared to do visual contact. He thought Woojin was mad because, honestly, who wouldn’t? But the eldest approached him and bent down in front of him with a soft smile, his warm and big hands cupping his cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay, I can help you cleaning this” Woojin said, his thumbs brushing away the tears rolling down on the other’s cheekbones. He wasn’t _mad_ , the ecact word was _really confused_ with the way the room looked when he stepped on. 

“Chan hyung will be mad at me”. 

“Nobody is here, only me. Don’t worry, we will fix this before they come back” The eldest suggested. Felix let out a low and shaking sigh and he nodded. 

His heart speeding up with the other witch's presence. He liked Woojin since the first time they met. Woojin was his light.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It was dark. Very dark, he couldn't see anything in front of him, but he could tell about the fear in every fiber of his body. He was in warning, the tension present and the whispers louder and louder with every second that passed (sometimes he heard a scream that makes him shiver). 

The tears rolling down his cheeks and he hugged himself. He felt so lost, so lonely and so scared. Why he was like this? Felix couldn’t feel happy, he was like a doll to his parents, he grew up being a doll without emotions. Only guessing other's future, telling them about the good things, how they must write by themselves if they want to change something. 

But when he can write his own future? He knows the illogical that sounds a taessography witch that can’t read his future. 

Maybe he hasn’t one because he was a doll. He is supposed to be good in everything, because he must be perfect, or they would hit him. 

He didn’t need to have a heart or emotions. _‘That’s useless’_ they said. 

But he was weak, and he couldn’t stand the pain. He ran away, where? He didn’t know, it was stupid though, run but don’t have a place to stay. 

He ran away of the pain, but he is still feeling it so much. The whispers were so loud, eventually he had a headache.

 _‘Help’_ the whispers repeat again and again. 

Felix was useless, he wasn’t of help to anyone. He even didn’t have a heart to do it.

He hissed when he touched his stomach, there hurts. His hand felt strange, maybe wet. 

That was blood? 

The dark was deep. It was dark. So dark. He couldn't see anything.

Dark. Dark. Dark. 

“Oh my-“ That wasn’t a whisper, he knows it wasn’t a whisper because it feels so real. “Are you okay? Stupid question that is blood... Chan, come here!”

He lifted his head to see. He wanted to see.

“How old are you?” The same voice asked. 

How old is he? He couldn’t remember.

"It hurts” Felix whined weakly. Woojin heart dropped in his chest and he contained the tears. 

The voice was so small and skinny, his face has freckles, but the blood covered them. In fact, the little boy (he’s sure they are a few years of difference) has bruises on his body, every part of his pale skin was red or purple.

“It’s okay, love. Stay with me.” He murmured, his fingers caressing the back of the other’s hand carefully.

Chan approached him and the first thing he did was gasp, but he didn’t hesitate in help, taking a read on his grimoire. 

Woojin and Chan were supposed to buy things to do dinner for the kids, they didn’t expect find a boy in the street almost dying. 

Felix felt something painful going across his body, his breathe hitching. He whined again when the warm surround him, he never felt like this. It was a new feeling. 

“You’re so strong, baby” Someone said. Felix wanted to see, so he opened his eyes (they were open before but so empty). 

He must have a heart because when he saw that beautiful face with a concerned smile and the prettiest eyes. Something beat in his chest. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Woojin didn’t ask about the whole issue while they tried to clean, he doesn’t want to put pressure onto the younger's back. He seems upset, still sobbing even if everything it’s almost fixed. It breaks Woojin's heart to see him like that; Felix hardly cry in front of them, only when he is so overwhelmed or has a breakdown. Maybe the reason of that it’s connected with the day Chan and him found the little boy, they never talk a lot about it, Felix trusted in the headmaster to tell him about his past, with Woojin never opened like that, only a few things. Felix’s past is a secret to everyone but Chan. 

And Woojin must be lying if he says that it doesn’t hurt him. He always had a soft spot for the younger boy, with his big and brightly smile that he hid for so long, his kind behavior and his deep eyes. Those eyes that keep in secret all his pain; Felix was special to Woojin, because he learned from him how to be happy even if the past was killing you, even if it was hard to see the good side of things.

“It's good I remembered the spell that helped us with the clean” Woojin talked, trying to make less awkward the atmosphere. “Even if I’m not that good with them like Seungmin” he grabbed the pieces of the basil and put them together. He really isn’t good with spells so maybe he can ask Seungmin if he can fix the broken pot. 

Felix remained in silence. While Woojin was cleaning the mess, he took a quickly shower to clean his sticky hair and changed his clothes, when he went back to his room, Woojin was almost done. 

"Yeah, it’s good” he replied with a low voice, walking towards the only thing that can’t be fixed. His grimoire. 

Grimoires are extremely important for a witch; they aren't the source of magic, but they have the instructions. Some witches really can’t live without their first grimoire, they have a connection so important that the book molded to their magic, showing powerful spells related to the owner's magic. They aren’t unique though. Witches can buy more grimoires, but other witches talk a lot when a witch buy another grimoire If isn’t his first, because it’s believed that the grimoire choose you and you choose the grimoire and that make you more powerful. The first grimoire contained secrets about the owner and their magic. 

But Felix burn it almost entirely and it’s hurts him. Not because he was attached to his book, he didn’t remember when he chose the grimoire. He didn’t remember things so often, not when it’s about his past, the only explanation is because he locked that memories. He was hurt because he wasn’t a strong witch, and he was afraid about what people will say about him and their coven. Some witches weren’t fond when it's come to their coven. 

“Woo hyung” The younger whined softly, tears streaming his face again. Woojin looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what was happen until he saw the book with most of the pages burned and dirty. “My grimoire... I–“ 

“Come here, love.” The crystal witch opened his arms to the younger, who pouted and buried his face into the other’s chest. “I can try to fix it- “

“We both know that it isn’t going to work” Felix cut off the other before he could finish his words with something positive. Nothing it’s good with him making his room a mess or breaking his grimoire. 

“I was supposed to be good in everything but now I’m a failure, nothing more than that. I’m the worst witch in this world, I don’t deserve being in this coven.” 

Woojin didn’t know why Felix said that he was supposed to be good in everything, not many witches can dominate all the subjects of magic, it was so difficult even for Woojin and Chan, the latter being the one with more knowledge and control of other areas besides his specialty.

And all the things that Felix think about himself were too much, even if he was upset, Woojin hated to see him sad or hurt. 

“I have to ask you to shut up, Lee Felix” He said, being kind of rude without intention, in his arms the freckled boy did himself littler. The elder slapped his own cheek in his mind for scared the other boy and then he took some air, trying to calm down. “I’m sorry, little witch, I didn’t want to be mean... I just– I don’t like when you say that kind of things about you, they are not true... Look at me, please” 

“I don’t want to” Felix answered, his voice sounded muffled because he was so close to Woojin’s chest. 

The elder witch just lifted his hands to Felix's face and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Honey, listen to me... You’re not a failure, you’re young and learning how to work with your magic, you forgot almost everything about who you were and it’s amazing how even with that, you managed to do magic in the same level to the others” Woojin murmured, softly. Felix sobbed with his eyes closed and his heart beating painfully heart, he felt good with Woojin there, but all the bad thoughts hurt him a lot. “You deserve being here, we all love you so much and that’s the important thing in our coven” 

“But I’m so weak”

“You aren’t, hun. I told you the first time I met you, you’re so strong, baby” 

And Felix just cried. He didn’t know the reason, but he felt better while he did it, Woojin didn’t say anything and just caressed his hair, brushing this.

“What did you thought about me when you first met me?” The younger witch asked, still sobbing. He didn’t know if he wanted to hear the answer because he was pretty sure that the eldest will say something about him being his little brother, and for someone who loves him, that hurt. 

“When I first saw you there, I was so scared. You weren’t much younger than the other members of the coven and I thought in them. You were so skinny and bloody, barely breathing. I didn’t know why I was so afraid to lose you when I never knew you before, but I realized when you looked at me in the eyes.” Woojin did remember that moment, he can’t forget it. It was a precious memory even if back then was bad, he didn’t regret it. He was so glad to find Felix. 

“Hyung, can I tell you something?

” “Of course, you can”

Finally, Felix dared to look up, straight into Woojin's eyes. He felt brave after hearing what the eldest had said but now, facing him, the blond feel like he is going to faint by nervousness.

But Woojin was expecting him to talk and Felix can’t just stay quiet while looking the other’s eyes. 

“I– I like you, a lot. You were the light that I needed to see” Felix said, voice shaking and almost crying. He just confessed to the other witch and the seconds of silence were killing him. 

Woojin blinked a few times, quickly. A bit confused with the short but cute confession, it wasn’t like he didn’t know about the younger's feelings, he realized not a long time ago, he only waited for this moment because he didn’t want to put pressure into Felix. 

“That’s why you tried to give me a love potion?” Woojin asked, giving Felix an amusement smile. He did notice what was the freckled boy doing, it wasn’t that hard since Woojin know the ingredients for that kind of potion and the strange behavior of the other was suspicious, also he heard Felix talking to himself about his plan. Did he know that the whole thing will explode? Of course not. That was unexpected. 

“You-“ The little witch tried to talk but he failed when he broke in a soft sob. He felt fear, not of Woojin but of what Woojin will think about him after his stupid plan of giving him a forbidden potion that make love an obsession. He tried to give Woojin something that can make him a puppet. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry. Please, please, don’t hate” Felix begged. He didn’t think about it, he didn’t think about how Woojin under the potion would be or do everything Felix wanted to, except loving him sincerely. “I just wanted you to like me like the way I do like you”

Again, Woojin wasn’t mad. He doubts if Felix would give him a love potion, and if he had given him, Woojin wouldn’t have drink it. 

The elder sighed, his big hands grabbed the younger’s skinny hips, putting him closer. 

“Honey, you don’t need any potion to make me love you, because I already do it” He left a little kiss in the tip of Felix’s nose. “I like you so much” 

_Since the moment you looked at me with so much hope behind that sadness._ Woojin didn’t say it, even if he thought about it.

“I’m a fool” Felix groaned, his shoulders falling a bit down and his face red, even the top of his ears. He was happy but at the same time he felt so stupid because he almost done something that probably he would’ve regretted. “I can’t believe I almost did that”

“Honestly, what were you thinking? The others aren’t so ignorant, you didn’t think they would find out?” Woojin saw how Felix’s eyes gone wide at the sudden realization. 

“I’m a big fool, probably a clown. Should I be a clown instead of a witch?” The blond asked, his eyes reflecting the seriousness of his words. 

“Oh, baby no! Don’t do that” Woojin couldn’t hold the laugh that left his mouth. He knows that Felix was serious so that was the reason why he lifted his hand to his mouth, trying to keep quiet. “You’re not a fool, maybe I wasn’t that obvious about my feelings” 

Felix frowned, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You’re right! So, this is your fault?”

“Will that make you feel better?” 

Felix denied, shaking his head. Woojin raised his eyebrows and the younger stepped closer, his tiny hands cupping the other’s cheeks. “But maybe a kiss will make me feel better”

“You’re unbelievable... I hope you learned your lesson, little witch” He brushed Felix's lower lip with his thumb. The other just smiled brightly. “I really have enough of love potions or potions in general. Now I want a kiss, please?”

Felix didn’t have to ask twice because Woojin leaned closer and pressed his lips softly to Felix’s, who didn’t hesitate a minute before putting his arms around the other’s neck, giggling against his mouth.

And Felix also learned with Woojin how to love someone from the deepest of his heart. Even if he thought that he didn’t have one.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH, this is more soft than i thought it would be


End file.
